


Eponym

by LadyJuse



Series: A series of 221B's [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B fic. A father takes his son to the grave of the man he was named for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eponym

Today was the day he was going to tell him. He was going to tell his son who he was named for. They left with a bouquet of flowers and hailed a cab.

The ride to the cemetery was quiet. As soon as they got there, his son began to ask questions.

“Why are we here?”

“I want you to know who I named you after.”

“He’s dead?”

“He took his own life” he sighed, “because of me”

The two stopped as he let the tears fall. His son squeezed his hand in comfort. They continued.

“He was the greatest man I ever knew. Brave, selfless, brilliant. We were flatmates, collogues and best friends, solved cases together…but disaster soon tore us apart…and he…”

They stopped again, he sobbed, “I should have been faster; been there sooner!”

The rest of it was in silence until they got to the grave.

The boy’s eyes widened, two graves side by side. One black; one white. He looked at his father, with eyes asking of the black gravestone.

“From my past.” He handed the flowers to his son and gestured to the white stone.

Slowly, the boy walked to the gravestone and placed the flowers on it, then ran a hand over the words.

_JOHN HAMISH WATSON  
Son, Brother, Friend  
He Always Believed_


End file.
